


Trying

by Mandolayn3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, frederick tries to be a good parent, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandolayn3/pseuds/Mandolayn3
Summary: Following the Giant-War, Percy and Annabeth are not okay. Their time in the wars and in Tartarus have left their mark. Chiron reaches out to Sally and Frederick to see if they can help.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to Rick Riordan. I am not he, therefor I take no credit other than I guess the plot.

Frederick Chase was alone in his study when he got the call. He could hear his sons playing in the backyard through the window next to him and the smell of dinner cooking floated up through the air from downstairs. His smartphone, that he begrudgingly agreed to get after hours of complaints from his sons that he needed to “get with the times” and that “flip phones made him look old”, began to vibrate from where it sat on the desk next to him. 

Glancing over at his phone from where he was typing on his laptop showed that the number had a New York area code. He rolled his eyes, Frederick tapped the red button and flipped his phone over.

“Stupid spammers,” he mumbled under his breath. 

Focusing back on his work and some email a student sent him about getting an extension on an assignment that was already a week late, he released a large sigh and began to type out a reply. His phone next to him began to vibrate again. Flipping over his phone he saw the same number was once again and the little screen. He tapped the decline button again, trying to focus back on his work. 

When his phone began to vibrate for the third time, Frederick was becoming frustrated. He had a headache beginning to form from working on his laptop for so long and whoever was trying to call him just kept detracting him from finishing. This time, he grabbed his phone, quickly pressing accept, and holding the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” he asked, figuring he could just tell this person they had the wrong number and get back to work.

“ _Hello, is this Frederick Chase_?” asked a kind sounding woman’s voice.

“Yes, and who is this?”

“ _Hi, my name is Sally Blofis. I’m calling about your daughter_.”

Frederick froze. It had been almost a year since he’d last spoken to his daughter. She had been staying with him and attending school last fall. A week after she left for camp over winter break sent a letter telling him she wouldn’t be coming home for a while. To say he was upset would be an understatement. He was mad, confused, sad, and shocked all at the same time. He thought things were better. He knew he hadn't been the best father in the past, but he’d been trying hard to connect and get to know her better. He thought she was happy living with him. He’d tried for weeks to contact her. He sent countless letters asking why she wasn’t coming back, but he received nothing in return. ‘ _What did I do wrong?’_

Now, he was receiving a call from a random woman at five o’clock in the evening telling him she wanted to talk about his daughter. He was beyond confused. He must have been quiet because the woman, Sally, spoke again, trying to get his attention. Snapping him out of his daze he replied,

“Yes, sorry, what about Annabeth?”

“ _This morning, I got a call from Chiron at Camp Half-Blood. He asked me to contact you and request that you make the trip up here to see her.”_ That only proved to add to his confusion. First of all, this woman knew about the gods and demigods. Second, why would Chiron ask this woman to call him. 

Deciding to voice some of his concerns, he asked, “Why did he ask for you to contact me?”

_“Last winter, my son went missing, I don’t know what Annabeth told you, but that winter she spent most of her time at our apartment whenever she wasn’t looking for him. Just before summer began, she told me that they had found him and that she, my son, and five others were part of a new prophecy and they were headed on a quest.”_

His mind began to race. Pushing aside his questions about this prophecy and quest and why this woman was so close with his daughter, he asked what he deemed to be the most important question. “Is my daughter okay?”

The pause after his question made his blood run cold. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears when Sally finally spoke. “ _I don’t know.”_ He heard her voice break. “ _I have yet to hear anything about my son or Annabeth’s condition. All I know is that Chiron asked for the both of us to come to the camp.”_

“Thank you, um,” He was at a loss for words. What do you say when your daughter is potentially harmed or gods forbid dead. He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. “I will be on the first plane available. Is it okay if I call you when I get there? I do not know how to get to the camp.”

 _“Of course, call me when you arrive and I’ll pick you up from the airport. Chiron informed me that he wanted us to both come at the same time.”_ With that Frederick gave a meek “thank you” and hit end. Running out of his study and to his room throwing clothes in a suitcase, work long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, this is my first fic. Thought I'd try out an idea that has been living in my head for a while. I've read a lot of fics where Frederick experinces Percabeth and their relationship and their PTSD and honestly, a lot of them aren't great. This isn't saying that mine will be, but I might as well try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Frederick make their way to Camp Half-Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Thank you so much for the kudos and for just reading this. I am not beta read so if one of y'all finds a mistake, feel free to tell me. Comments give me life. Anywho.. ENJOY!  
> I do not own PJO

True to his word, Frederick Chase was on the first flight out of San Francisco. His wife, Helen, wasn't exactly happy about his sudden trip. She told him that his family needed him there, that Annabeth was a big girl and could fend for herself. This led to an argument that lasted until the moment he walked out the door. Helen's relationship with Annabeth was rocky at best. During the times Annabeth lived with them in California, she somehow managed to interact with Helen extremely little. Frederick had learned to keep out of the situation after he had tried to bring it up, but ended up getting snapped at by both parties. He didn't like leaving while fighting with his wife, but he told himself that Annabeth needed him, _his family needed him._

Frederick was an analytical and smart person. He managed to catch Athena's eye after all. So during his flight he sat quietly and thought. First, he tried to break down the situation. He knew that something had happened to Annabeth, that much was clear. Based on the information Sally had given him, he knew it probably had something to do with the prophecy and quest his daughter was part of. He also knew that something bad must have happened for Chiron to ask him to actually come to Camp Half-Blood. This led to another question. He recalled Annabeth mentioning once when the twins had asked if they could go with her, that mortals were unable to pass though the border that surrounded that camp. How was Frederick supposed to enter if he, a mortal, was unable to actually get in, due to an ancient godly magic? The number one question on his mind though, was the simple yet loaded ‘Was Annabeth okay?'. These questions and others flooded his mind while he sat in the uncomfortable plane seat. He felt the descent through the air begin and he began to prepare himself for what lay ahead.

Making his way through the airport, he continued to think. He would get to see his daughter again. He would also get to see Camp Half-Blood, the place that his daughter considered more of a home than with him. How many other mortals were able to see the camp for demigods? Would he be the first?

Looking around, he caught sight of a woman in her late thirties holding a sign that read Frederick Chase. She had long brown hair with streaks of grey flowing through it. She wore a kind yet tired expression and the moment she spotted him walking towards her, her face shifted into a welcoming smile. Once he reached her he stuck out his hand and offered a simple hello.

Forgoing his hand, the woman moved in for a light hug instead. “Hi, I’m Sally,” she said, pulling back. “I’m ready to head straight there if you are?”

Immediately nodding, ready to see his daughter again, they moved out to a small, beat up, blue Prius with large dents on the hood that looked almost like hoof prints.

Seeing his confused expression, Sally chuckled, buckled her seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot. “From what I’ve been told, those are from my son’s pegasus landing on the hood. Of course, I have yet to hear why a pegasus landed directly on the car.”

They drove in silence for a while. They were essentially strangers to each other and though they didn’t want to admit it to the other, they were terrified about what they were driving to. Eventually, Frederick broke the silence, asking a question that had been bothering him for a while. “How do you know my daughter?”

Sally answered with a small smile on her face. “Technically, she’s my son’s girlfriend, but before they were dating they were each other’s best friends for years. She’s like a daughter to me and I love her as such.”

Alarm bells set off Frederick’s head at the word girlfriend. Not so much because of the fact that Annabeth had a boyfriend, though that part didn’t really make him happy either, but because Annabeth didn’t tell him she even _had_ a boyfriend. He really can’t even recall her mentioning a boy at all, and if what Sally said was true, that they were best friends, wouldn’t Annabeth have at least mentioned the guy? Why would she hide that? So instead of replying, Frederick simply nodded and promised himself he’d ask Annabeth later.

Sally continued to tell him stories about Annabeth as they drove. He was conflicted about the fact that this woman next to him thought of his daughter as her own. Sally spoke of Annabeth with so much love and affection, that it made him wonder if he was ever like that.

Eventually, Sally pulled over on the side of the highway, seemingly nowhere. Stepping out of the car, he followed as Sally began to make her way up a hill. The climb was long and steep and the closer they got, the more Frederick felt like he shouldn’t be there. The uneasy feeling remained when Sally came to a stop at the top of the hill. “What do we-“ he began.

“Stop!” A large, muscular, and intimidating girl stepped out from behind a tree near them. “Turn around and go back where you came from.” She leveled her long spear towards them. It crackled with electricity.

“You’re Clarisse right?” Sally asked. Frederick was at a loss for words. Sally knew this girl? This was the kind of people his daughter hung around with?

“Yes.” The girl kept her guard up. “Who are you?”

“I’m Sally Blofis, and this is Frederick Chase,” Sally explained calmly. How she kept her cool with a spear leveled at her face was beyond him.

“You’re Prissy and Annie’s parents?” Clarisse asked with an unreadable expression, somewhere between confusion and pity.

‘Prissy? Annie?’ He knew for a fact that Annabeth hated nicknames and he didn’t know who Prissy was, but he assumed it was Sally’s son. Sally didn’t even seem fazed, she just softly smiled and continued.

“Yes, dear. Chiron sent for us. He said he wanted us to come immediately.”

Frederick just nodded, hoping it would convince this girl who was quickly becoming the scariest person he’d ever met.

Clarisse’s expression softened ever so slightly. “Wait here, I’ll go get Chiron.” With that she took off down the backside of the hill.

Frederick looked over towards Sally. “You know her?” He asked, slightly confused.

“She’s a friend of Percy and Annabeth’s. From what I’ve heard, she has a soft side, it just takes a while to find it.”

Before Frederick could respond, a man with the lower half of a white stallion came galloping up the hill. He stopped in front of them offering a small smile.

“Hello, I’m Chiron, it’s nice to finally meet you both. I just wish it was under better circumstances.” His words, slightly ominous, unsettled Frederick greatly.

“What do you mean, ‘under better circumstances’?” He asked, fearing the answer.

“Chiron,” Sally started, her voice breaking slightly, “please tell me they're alive.”

“They’re alive,” Chiron paused, looking as though he was choosing his next words wisely. “The situation is just… complicated. Perhaps we should discuss this inside.”

Not giving either mortal a chance to question what he meant, he turned and spoke in Ancient Greek. Before Fredericks eyes, Camp Half-Blood, in all its glory appeared. It looked pretty bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so, I guess TW: in this chapter I talk about Percy and Annabeth's injuries and if you're a squeamish person, it might be a little gross.  
> I don't own PJO

Frederick and Sally followed Chiron down the hill towards a large blue house. As they walked, Frederick took the time to examine his surroundings. The camp looked utterly destroyed. Many of the cabins that sat a ways away were riddled with holes and burn marks from what was probably an explosion. A few roofs had caved in and were covered with tarps. Kids of all ages were moving around, trying to rebuild what they could. Others were going about what seemed to be their daily activities as though nothing had happened.

The questions that were running rampant through his mind were interrupted when a teenage girl with choppy brown hair and a darker complexion came running towards them. She had a few scratches on her face and she looked extremely tired, but other than that managed to look graceful. 

She came to a stop and stared at us, mouth agape. “Chiron… are those mortals?” She whispered toward Chiron.

“Yes, Miss McLean. This is Percy’s mother, Sally, and Annabeth’s father, Frederick.” Sally offered a kind smile and a wave, while Frederick just nodded. He was too preoccupied with how the girl's face shifted at the mention of his daughter. 

She offered a small ‘oh’ and turned back towards Chiron with an unreadable expression.

“Could you please go get Mr. Solace and ask him to bring Percy and Annabeth’s file to the big house.” The girl nodded. “I would also like for you and the others of the Seven to be there. You all may be able to provide insight that me and Mr. Solace cannot.” The girl gave a final nod and sprinted off. 

Chiron led the two mortals into the large house. The inside was covered in grapevines, running along the walls, ceiling, and through doorways. We sat on a couch while Chiron, who had backed into a motorized wheelchair, sat before us. No one said anything, both Frederick and Sally were confused and afraid of what was going on with their children. Frederick had just resigned to wait until everything was explained.

After five minutes of painful silence, the door opened and a boy who couldn’t have been more than fifteen entered. His golden hair reflected the sunlight as he walked through the door. He wore an orange camp t-shirt that had spots of dried blood on it and held a folder in his hands.

He sat down across from Frederick and Sally with a sad smile in his face. “Hi, I’m Will. I’m the head counselor of Apollo Cabin and the head healer here at camp.” Will turned towards Chiron. “Piper and the others are coming, but I figured we could start without them.” This fifteen year old boy was their head healer? The fact that Chiron had asked for the head healer to come also confirmed the fact that his daughter was hurt.

Chiron broke through Frederick’s internal beginnings of panic. “Mr. Solace, can you please go over all of your concerns and your report with Mr. Chase and Mrs. Jackson?” 

Will glanced unsure at Chiron, who gave a confirming nod, and sighed. “Essentially, it’s bad.” He began. “Physically they both have improved a little. Many of the major cuts and lacerations and healing. The major ones will scare, but I’m less concerned about that than them just healing. They both have significant burns all over their bodies that I’ve done what I can for at the moments. The burns look significantly better than they did a month ago.” He paused, looking unsure. “I have a few running theories regarding some of their injuries. The biggest one being that the ground in the Pit was made of glass.” The Pit? What was the Pit? “Due to the nature of the cuts on both of their feet and Percy’s back, I believe that was the case. Annabeth doesn’t have these cuts in her back so I can assume Percy had her sleep in a way she wouldn’t be cut.” He paused. Looking down at his notes. “The both of them are also extremely malnourished. I’ve tried everything I can think of to get them to eat but they can’t keep anything down. This is one thing I haven’t been able to figure out. Their stomachs have essentially been burned from the inside. Like, extreme burns. I just have no idea how it happened.”

Frederick finally decided to speak up. “Why don’t you just ask them?” It seemed like the obvious answer.

Will hesitated. “We can’t. They don't really talk. When they do, we risk the chance of them shutting down if we ask.”

“Shutting down. What do you mean shutting down,” Sally asked.

“I’ll get there.” He replied quickly, looking back at his notes. “One of my biggest concerns at the beginning was Annabeth’s ankle. Basically her ankle was destroyed. All of the major bones in her ankle were broken in multiple places. From what I’ve been told, she broke her ankle before the fall, meaning any ambrosia or nectar she took prior was mute once they landed and it was fractured even more. This is not to mention the rope burns around her ankle that cut all circulation in her foot. When they arrived back at camp, her ankle, along with other injuries, were infected. The only option I had was to amputate.”

“Wait, what?” Frederick was beyond confused. First, apparently, his daughter fell somewhere. Her ankle was shattered and her foot had to be amputated? She also was seriously injured in other aspects as well?

“I’m sorry, it was-,” Frederick cut the boy off.

“No, what I want to know is what happened!” Frederick tried to keep calm, but it was proving difficult. “No one has told me anything! Apparently my daughter is seriously injured, and was somewhere called the Pit. Her ankle was amputated and she doesn’t talk. She also fell somewhere? I need someone to tell me exactly what happened!” 

Just then, the door opened and three teens plus the girl from earlier can in. Everyone turned towards them. Sally had tears in her eyes, looking back and forth between each of them. The youngest of them, a girl with golden eyes who looked to be no older than twelve, made the first move. She walked over and sat next to Will and looked at the other three expectantly. Dutifully, they walked over and sat.

The girl from earlier nudged the blonde boy next to her. He had bright blue eyes and a prominent scar on his lip. The boy cleared his throat and began to speak. “Hello, my name is Jason, Son of Jupiter.” The kid spoke with an air of authority. 

“Jason, honey,” Sally asked quietly, “Would you please explain what happened to Percy and Annabeth?” The poor woman looked like she was about to burst into tears. Frederick wasn’t far off himself. However, it wasn’t Jason that spoke at all, but the young girl with golden eyes from before.

“We were in Rome,” she began quietly. “Annabeth was going after the Athena Parthenos.The rest of us were off trying to find Nico. After we had saved him, we headed back to find Annaberh. By the time we found her-” the girl’s voice broke.

“By the time we found her,” Jason continued. “She was alone in the cavern. She explained how she defeated Arachne. The cavern began to collapse and we rushed to secure the statue. Everyone except Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Hazel flew back up to the ship. I.. um..” He looked at the girl again

“We moved to the ladder to get back on the ship. Me and Nico were there when Annabeth tripped. She was being pulled backwards towards the edge where the room had collapsed.” She visibly swallowed. “There was webbing around her ankle pulling her back. Something was dragging her into the pit. Percy jumped after her. There wasn’t anything we could do. They had to have been fifteen feet down, just hanging there.” By now the girl, who he assumed was Hazel, had tears running down her cheeks. As did many of the other occupants of the room. “He told Nico to meet them at the Doors and then-” she cut off with a sob.

“Then he let go, and they fell together.” Jason finished.

“Where,” Frederick paused. Questions flooded through his mind. What were the Doors? Why was Annabeth alone on a quest? The answer he was most scared to know the answer to, “Where did the fall?”

“Tartarus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents know... what now? Guess we'll have to wait and find out.  
> I know I'm updating A LOT. This will not be normal. The only reason I'm updating this often is because I have it written and have nothing else to do.  
> I have no idea how long this will go, but we'll see.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth have a rough mental state. It is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talks about PTSD and effects of it.  
> I am not Rick Riordan, therefor I do not own Percy Jackson

Sally Jackson-Blofis was not expecting that this was how her day would go. She didn’t expect to be sitting in a room, surrounded by the children of gods, while they told her about her son and her daughter figure’s injuries. She didn’t expect to find out that her children had fallen into the literal embodiment of hell. She hadn’t seen her son in _months_. She just wanted to wrap the both of them up in her arms and never let go.

Percy’s disappearance had left its mark. Paul and her lost much sleep over the past few months. She knew the life of a demigod was dangerous, but the day Annabeth showed up on her doorstep, tear stains on her cheeks, was one of the worst days of her life. Now to find out he was not only alive, but somewhere in the very same camp as she currently was, made her want to cry out with joy.

She looked to the man next to her. He still looked a little confused. Meeting Frederick Chase had been… interesting. Sally could tell that he loved his daughter, but he was clearly out of his element. From what Annabth had told her, he was trying, but it wasn’t always great. This man hadn’t had to deal with years of mythology related issues. He didn’t see his child limp through the front door after they were attacked on the way home from school. That didn’t make him any less a parent in her eyes, just ill-equipped to handle the current situation.

“I want to see them.” She focused on keeping her voice from breaking. Anticipation built as she asked the question. The look on Chiron’s face though, and unsure and hesitant look, made her tense.

“There’s something else we should discuss first,” Chiron replied. He looked over to the boy he had called Will. 

“Yes, right.” Will cleared his throat, looking down at the folder in his hand. “We need to talk about their mental state.”

If it could break any more, Sally’s heart did. She heard it shatter into a million pieces. Her heart was racing and her throat was closing up. Her baby boy had always been so strong, but to now find out that his mental state was bad enough that they had to discuss it, it scared her. Not to mention that he was referring to Annabeth as well. Annabeth was single handedly the strongest, most level-headed person she knew. The only time she had ever seen Annabeth cry was the day she told Sally about Percy’s disappearance. _What happened to them._

Sally glanced at Frederick again. He had the same look on his face that Annabeth gets when she thinks hard about something. Seeing that he wasn’t going to say anything, she looked back to Will and nodded. The kid inhaled, let out a sad sigh, and began.

“My official diagnosis is post-traumatic stress disorder.” He looked between both Sally and Frederick before continuing. “Over the years, especially after the Titan War a year ago, we’ve had many campers that have suffered from some PTSD and the effects of it. However, what Percy and Annabeth have is worse than anything I’ve seen.

“They both suffer from extreme anxiety and are both depressed. They experience terrible nightmares, violent panic attacks, and have a severe case of separation anxiety. I haven’t seen them let go of each other since the immediate aftermath of the war.”

“What about at night?” Frederick interrupted, looking at Chiron. “Don’t they sleep in separate cabins?” 

“Due to the severity of the situation, both of them have taken up residence in the Poseidon Cabin.” Chiron replied. “Since there are no other children of Poseidon, it keeps them from waking up other campers when they wake up in the night.” 

Frederick looked at a loss for words. Clearly disliking the idea of his daughter sleeping alone with her boyfriend, but choosing to stay quiet. 

Sally trusted the two teens. Especially with their apparent mental state, she knew that doing anything inappropriate would be the last thing on their minds. However, she could see where Frederick was coming from. He had only met Percy once as far as she knew, and even then it was a brief meeting when Percy was a thirteen year-old kid, not the boyfriend of his daughter.

“Annabeth also has a fear of the dark. I discovered this the first night back when I forced them to spend at least one night in the infirmary. The moment the lights went off, it triggered something. She just lost it. I’ve seen some pretty bad stuff but this… this was scary. Percy was able to calm her down and we made sure to leave a light on after that.”

“They have triggers,” started one of the teens. He was tall, muscular, and had a short military cut. “Whether it's words, sights, or sounds that set them off. We haven’t figured out what they all are yet, since sometimes it’s random.” 

“What do you mean?” Frederick asked.

“Camp is loud, right?” the girl, Piper, asked. The mortals nodded. “Well, the other day, they came to the dining hall for lunch. We were all sitting together, talking and joking around, when one of the younger campers, who was being messed with by one of her siblings, let out this screech. Percy just shut down, like, you could see it in his eyes. He just disappeared, eyes clouded over, and he started shaking.”

“The thing is, those kinds of noises happen all the time, and it hasn’t set them off before.” continued Jason. “Annabeth had to calm him down enough for Frank and me to carry him back to his cabin.”

Everyone was silent while they absorbed the information. All Sally could focus on was the fact that her children were hurting. They were in pain and no one was able to understand that pain. She wanted to be there for them, but she didn’t know how. She thanked the gods that they had each other. She feared what would come, but her eagerness to see them won out in the end.

“Is that all?” she asked looking at Will. The young boy nodded, closing his file. “Can we go see them now?” this time her question was directed towards Chiron.

Chiron let out a long sigh and nodded.

“Then let’s go.” With that, Sally stood up and made her way to the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and support! I thrive off of comments and kudos.  
> Next chapter: Percabeth appears... maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Frederick head to Cabin 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.

Sally left the Big House and only then did she realize she had no idea where Percy and Annabeth were. She stopped just off of the porch and turned around to look at Chiron. Once again out of his wheelchair, he was tall and slightly intimidating. Before she could even begin to ask her question, Chiron turned to look at the four demigods.

“Do any of you know where they are?” 

“I haven’t seen them since breakfast.” replied Piper. “It looked like they were in a good mood, but that was hours ago, so I don’t know.”

“I think I saw them at the beach around lunch, but I’m not sure,” added Frank. 

“Start at Cabin 3 and if they aren’t there, head to the beach.” Chiron directed. “Piper, why don’t just you go with them. If something happens you are the most…  _ persuasive _ … in the event of an emergency.” Sally wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but Piper seemed to and nodded. With that the three of them headed off towards the cabins. 

\---

As they walked, many of the campers stopped and watched them pass. Many stared at them with confused expressions on their faces. After all, it wasn’t everyday two mortals took a stroll through Camp Half-Blood. Piper ignored them and kept walking. 

They were roughly twenty feet from a cabin with a large trident over the door when they were stopped. Before them, a tall, muscular boy with dark brown hair and a nose that looked like it had been broken a few times. His eyes held a dark glint and he sneered down at Piper. Piper’s face immediately shifted into one of abhorrence. 

“What do you want, Turner?” she spat. The boy’s face shifted into a smug smile.

“Not much, McLean.” His voice was low as he stared her down. “Where you headed?”

“That’s none of your business.” Sally had to hand it to the girl. She stood her ground, determination evident in her body language, even when glaring up at someone a whole foot taller than her. The boy, however, turned to look back at Poseidon cabin, then to Sally and Frederick. Sally saw the gears click into place behind his eyes. His smirk grew ten times bigger. 

He let out a low laugh. “So, the great _ 'Heroes of Olympus'  _ need mommy and daddy to come care for ‘em, huh?” His laughter grew. 

“Careful with your next words,  _ Eugene, _ ” Piper growled. “You would be dead twice over without those two.”

They continued to stare each other down. The tension in the air was thick. Sally heard Frederick shift beside her. Neither knew what to do in this sort of situation. However, Sally was angry. How dare this boy insult her kids. Especially if what Piper said was true, and that they saved the world. 

“Just because you were on that ship, don’t think I’m going to just bow down at your feet. You’re nothing but a stupid, frail, Aphrodite girl.” The boy’s voice broke through her anger. He glared at Piper for a second longer before looking up at Sally and Frederick. “Good luck with the nut jobs.” With that he left.

Sally let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She turned to look at Piper, but the girl was looking down at her feet, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply. Sally walked up to the girl. It was easy to forget that these were kids. They were all trained warriors, but they were also kids. They weren’t invincible. Sometimes, words hurt as much as throwing a punch. Sally hadn’t known Piper for long, but she knew she wasn’t stupid or frail. Especially after what just happened. 

Stepping forward, she placed a hand on Piper’s arm. The teen tensed, but looked up anyway. Sally smiled softly. “Don’t listen to him. You aren’t stupid, you aren’t frail. What you just did takes guts. You stood your ground and you defended your friends. That is the opposite of weak. That took strength. Thank you, for standing up for my family when they can’t defend themselves.” Sally looked deep into the girl’s kaleidoscope eyes, hoping the girl would believe her.

Piper looked at Sally with wide eyes, rimmed with unshed tears, before stepping forwards and hugging the older woman tightly. Surprised, Sally hugged the girl back just as tightly, Gods only know how often these kids got a hug from a parent, if ever. 

Pulling back, Piper let out a wet chuckle. “I see what Percy and Annabeth meant now. You are awesome.” Piper straightened up, looking over at Frederick then back to Sally with a smile. “Let’s go see your kids.” Turning around, she headed towards the stone cabin. 

They stepped up to the door and Piper knocked lightly. “Perce? Annabeth? You guys in there?” Sally braced herself. Hearing about their condition was one thing, but seeing it would be another. After waiting a little, Piper knocked again. “Hello?” Still nothing. Piper turned the handle and cracked open the door, peeking inside. She placed a finger to her lips and ushered them inside. 

Stepping into the cabin, Sally was immediately hit with the smell of the ocean. The smell of the man she fell in love with all those years ago. She shook the thought out of her mind. Those times were in the past. She was here for Percy and Annabeth. Scanning the room she found the two of them asleep on one of only two made up beds in the cabin. She couldn’t see Percy’s face, as it was buried in the mop of Annabeth’s curly golden hair. He held her from behind, arms wrapped around her waist, his grip tight as though he was afraid that if he let go, she would disappear. Annabeth, she could see, and it was pretty bad. Her face was hollow and the bags under her eyes were dark. There were dried tear stains on her cheeks and her face was scrunched up as she slept fitfully. Her grip on Percy’s arm was as tight as his was on her waist. Sally’s heart broke for the hundredth time that day. Sally was frozen in place. All she could do was observe the two teens as they slept. She felt like breaking down, right there, and sobbing. Instead, she just stood there.

The next few moments happened fast. Frederick took a step forward, putting his weight on an old floorboard that creaked loudly with the pressure. Percy was up faster than she thought possible. Annabeth, who sat up stiff and tense, held a sword that looked like it was made of bone in hand. Percy stood between her and everyone else, his celestial bronze sword pointed at Frederick's throat. Everyone stood frozen for what felt like minutes, but was likely only seconds. Eventually, Percy’s sea green eyes cleared of their half asleep haze and his sword fell to the floor. Eyes wide and confused, he stared at her.

“ _Mom_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour y'all.. how have ya been? I snuck an OC in there. Of course, he's a jerk, but I still created him. Maybe he'll come back, maybe he won't. Anything is possible...  
> Thank you a million times over for comments and kudos! I thrive off of them! They are especially great when sitting in class banging my head against a table while I try to math...  
> Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in folks...

Percy’s day started out good. He had managed to get roughly three full hours of sleep. He didn’t remember his dreams and had only been woken up by Annabeth shifting in her sleep, whacking his face in the process. It had startled her as well. She woke up quickly and stared at him with wide eyes. His sleep ridden face must have been enough to snap her out of her haze and soon enough they were both laughing hysterically, gasping for breath, for the first time in what felt like forever. After calming down, they got up to get ready for the day. The both of them in a cheerful mood.

_It was a good day._

They had decided to actually go to breakfast, even if they knew they wouldn’t be eating anything. However, both managed to eat half of a banana, at Will’s insistence, and were in all the better mood for it. They sat for a while and chatted with their friends, just happy to be alive and in the moment. They discussed how Frank and Hazel would be headed back to New Rome in about a week. It was sad to have to say goodbye. Out of all the younger demigods on the quest, Hazel and Frank had become like siblings to him. He and Jason didn’t always get along, but him and the other two Romans had stepped into his life, wrapping him in a bear hug of support, and treating them as one of their own. He loved them for that. The only thing that could have made breakfast better would have been for everyone to stop glancing over at him and Annabeth like they were going to suddenly combust. 

They knew they had changed. They knew they looked pretty bad, underweight and full of scars. Most days were spent in their cabin in the quiet. Annabeth reading and Percy finding some way to keep himself occupied. They had been affected by their journey through _that place_ , but the not-so-subtle looks from demigods around the dining pavilion just reminded them all the more. Percy didn’t want their looks of pity, and he knew Annabeth didn’t either. 

He looked down at his girlfriend. Girlfriend didn’t even seem to cover it anymore. Chiron had told him once, that the Greeks believed that humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. He said that, fearing their power, he split them into two parts, and those halves were condemned to spend their lives searching for each other. Percy fully believed that Annabeth was his other half. She was his soulmate, his forever girl. If all the other stories were true, why not this one? 

He took in the girl next to him. Her hair wasn’t as shiny as it used to be, but it still looked like golden princess curls to him. Her complexion was pale and she was covered in scars, yet to Percy, she was beautiful. He loved her and he knew she loved him. He’d marry her today if she’d let him, however he knew neither of them were in the right state of mind to be making decisions like that. It didn’t matter though. They were together and that was good enough for him. Almost as if she felt his gaze, she looked up and gave him a soft smile. He smiled back and tightened his arm around her waist.

_It was a good day._

After breakfast, they decided to take a walk along the sound. Walking was a bit of a struggle for Annabeth. She was still figuring out how to walk, being so reliant on her crutches. The Hephaestus kids had told her that they were going to make her a prosthetic, but she refused to let them until all the reconstruction was finished. She didn’t want them taking time worrying about her when the entire camp needed them. Crutches weren’t the best on sand, so instead, Annabeth hung off Percy’s back as he ran down the beach, laughing all the way. 

Eventually, they settled into the sand, Percy’s head in Annabeth lap, as she carded her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. They didn’t talk other than the occasional comment, just enjoying being alive and being together. They sat like that for a while. Percy dozed a little as the waves moved up and down along the sand. After a while, Percy opened his eyes and looked up at Annabeth, still combing through his hair. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she stared blankly out at the water before them. He knew that face. That was her thinking face.

He reached his hand up and smoothed out the crease, snapping her daze. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, Wise Girl?” She looked down at him with a look of uncertainty on her face. The sun reflected off her grey eyes.

“Percy?” she started hesitantly, “What happens next?”

“What?” What did that mean?

“Next, what happens next,” she sighed. “When we were on the Argo II, you talked about college and New Rome. Then again when we were… _down there_ … but, we haven’t really talked about it since.” She paused looking back out at the water. It was strange seeing her so unsure of something. “I get that neither of us are really in the right state of mind to be making huge decisions for the future, but Percy, we _have_ a future now!”

He could tell she had thought a lot about this and, to be honest, so had he. He wanted to experience that future. Still, he was confused about the question. “Is that what you want?” He asked. She looked back at him.

“Of course it is, but it’s not like we can just walk into New Rome and enroll at NRU. We haven’t even graduated high school yet, and are too young to go to college. We can’t just skip high school either. We have to graduate to go to college, and that would mean leaving here and actually going to school.” 

The last part made her stop. Her eyes held a slight panic in them and everything clicked. She was scared to leave. He understood that. Where they were now, they were safe. No monsters could bother them and they were with each other. If they headed back out into the mortal world, there was no guarantee what would happen. What if Annabeth’s dad made her go back to San Francisco? He knew it probably wasn’t good for them to be so codependent, but right now, he couldn’t care less. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

“I know it’s scary- no scratch that- it’s _terrifying_ to think about leaving. We don’t know what will happen. We’re safe here. Your dad might try and make you move back to California and, I don’t know about you, but that isn’t an option in my mind.” He turned her chin so that she looked at him. “I _need_ you, but I want that future too. So we will make it work. We will figure out school, we will figure out college. We can talk to my mom. We will have whatever future we want. Whatever happens, we’ll get through it. _As long as we're together.”_

“ _As long as we’re together,_ ” she whispered. She kissed him soundly, then buried her head on his shoulder. 

Neither said anything for the next few minutes. They just sat and held each other. About mid-afternoon they decided to head back to Cabin Three. Despite the barrier keeping the worst of the weather out, it did nothing for the humidity and it was _hot_. Percy set Annabeth down on their bed and he left to take a shower. 

When he returned, Annabeth had fallen asleep. ‘ _Good_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _She needs it_.’ He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. When he kissed the top of her head, she snuggled in closer, and he drifted off to Hypnos’ realm.

\---

He snapped awake when the floorboard creaked. He was out of bed with Riptide pointed at the potential threat before he was fully awake. His subconscious knew to put himself between Annabeth and whatever was in his cabin. As he woke up, he was aware of Annabeth sitting up behind him. He scanned the room and froze. His sword clattered to the ground as his eyes grew wide.

“Mom?”

_It was a good day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let y'all sit for a little on that cliffhanger and imma let you sit for a little bit longer..  
> I want to talk real quick though. In previous chapters, I've described Percy and Annabeth like they are essentially shells of their former selves. Yet in this chapter, they seem almost "normal". Percy and Annabeth are the strongest people that these people know. To see them break, even slightly, is not something these kids would think possible. While I'm not denying that Percy and Annabeth are messed up, they aren't just walking husks of depression. They're still people and they have good days. Seeing it from their perspective vs those watching from the outside are going to be VERY different.  
> Anyway... now that that has been said, I have an OC that imma add in real soon and I think he is one of the cutest things EVER!  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, they keep me inspired!!  
> P.S. I made a reference to another fandom in this chapter... can anyone find it..?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are all reunited... it just maybe has a rocky start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi..... enjoy ;)

Percy’s face began to break out into a smile before he froze. His smile fell completely and he looked at his mom warily. There was no way that this was his mom. It had to be just a hallucination. His mom was mortal. She couldn’t enter camp. She was supposed to be at home with Paul.

His mom looked at him with a confused expression. “Percy?”

“Stay back!” He held up his hand between him and the apparition. 

“Perce?” Piper said, stepping forward. “I need you to calm down.” He felt the need to calm, but fought against it. He couldn’t let his guard down. If he did, that would leave Annabeth vulnerable. 

Annabeth. Was she seeing this too? Leveling a glare at the illusion, he risked a glance back at Annabeth, only to find her gaping at something to his right. Looking over, he saw Frederick Chase. Percy stared at him. He shouldn’t have been able to be here either. Was he a hallucination too? Annabeth could see him, though. Could it be a shared hallucination? He liked to think that the two of them were pretty in sync, but a shared hallucination? That’s crazy, right? Did they finally break under stress? It had been such a good day! This didn’t make any sense.

“Percy?” Annabeth whispered. “Can you see them too?”

The eyes of his mother’s illusion widened. “Percy? Honey, it’s me… I’m real,” there were tears in her eyes.

“You can’t be. You can’t be here. You’re just in my head.” Percy closed his eyes. 

“Dad..?” Percy’s head snapped back to Annabeth. She was still staring at her dad. 

“Perce, Annabeth, they’re _real_ ,” Piper spoke calmly. He could tell she was using charmspeak, but he almost didn’t care. “Chiron called them. He allowed them to pass through the border.” They were real… His mom was here… 

With that confirmation, Percy’s walls broke and the tears came flooding out. He launched himself at his mom and hugged her hard enough he probably cracked some ribs. She didn’t seem to care seeing as she hugged him back just as hard. He sobbed, fully aware that she was too. He was aware of Piper slipping out of the cabin, leaving them alone, and for that, he was grateful. 

Percy whispered apology after apology. He hated the fact that he had left his mother to worry. She didn’t deserve the pain he had put her through for years. Having to suffer through Gabe and then his disappearances. More than once he had come home late after running into a monster, leaving her to worry. Now she had to deal with all of his problems, and he hated that she had to carry that burden. She deserved _so much more_. His mother just shushed him and hugged him tighter. 

\---

With the confirmation that these were not hallucinations, Annabeth threw herself out of the bed and at her father. She stumbled slightly, due to the fact that she was missing a good portion of her leg. Hanging off her dad, she cried. He clung back, though she could tell he had no idea what to do, he was trying. He showed up. He was here. She loved him for that. 

She felt like a little kid again. When it was just them and her daddy was her hero. He could fix anything. He could hug her and tell her that everything would be okay, and it would be. Her daddy could make this better. 

She pulled back slightly, holding tight to his arms to keep herself from falling over. He put a hand on her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back, tears still running down her cheeks.

“Why are you here?” she croaked, throat raw from crying. “What about Helen and the boys? What about your job? What about-” 

“You needed me,” he interrupted and she broke down again. 

This is what she had wanted for years. For once, she just wanted her dad to choose her. She knew that their relationship still needed work, but right now, this was perfect. 

After the tears had run dry, she finally stepped back. At least, she tried to. Forgetting the fact that there was no leg to step back on, she started falling. She hit the ground with a thump, and Percy was at her side in an instant. She looked up at his concerned gaze and giggled before it evolved into howls of laughter. Percy looked at her like she was crazy, but had a smile on his face nonetheless, until he too started laughing. 

Calming down, he picked her up and sat her on the bed before she was almost tackled as Sally rushed forward and enveloped her into a tight hug. Sally was the mom she never had growing up. Sally never got angry at her for demigod related accidents. Sally took her shopping when she needed something. Sally hugged her when she needed a hug, and listened to her when she needed to vent. Hugging her now, the last of her worries lifted off her shoulders.

Eventually, everyone settled down. Percy and Annabeth sat against the headboard of their bed, Sally sat at the end, and her dad sat in the chair from the desk. Nobody said anything for a long while. What do you say when you are reunited with your family after fighting your way through literal hell? She didn’t want to tell anyone about it, especially those who worried the most about her. No one should have to know what that place was like. 

“I’m not going to ask if you are okay, because I know you're not.” Sally, bless her. “Just tell me something.”

Percy opened his mouth before closing it again. He looked over at Annabeth then back to his mom. “No, we’re not okay. I don’t think we ever will be fully okay again, but,” he paused, squeezing Annabeth’s hand, “but we are getting better.”

“How long are you staying?” Annabeth asked, steering the conversation away from them. She knew they had a lot to talk about, but if they didn’t have to do it all right now, while emotions were running high and they were all emotionally exhausted, then that might be better. 

“I’m staying for the rest of the week,” her father replied. “I have to leave on Friday.” They looked at Sally. 

“I’m undecided. We have a lot to talk about.” Sally smiled at the both of them. They both smiled back and nodded. “How about we discuss things tomorrow. I’m sure we’re all tired.”

Sally stood up and moved towards them, wrapping them both in a tight hug. She kissed them both on their heads before pulling back and looking at them with so much affection. “I am so happy that you both are alive and I am happy that you are getting better. I love you both, so much.” She hugged them again before getting up and heading to stand by the door. 

“Where are you guys staying?” Percy asked.

“Chiron told us that he would put us up in the Big House while we were here.” Sally replied.

“Do you know where you’re going? I could walk you up there.”

“That would be nice actually, thank you Percy.” Percy smiled, pecking Annabeth on the cheek and moving to put on his shoes.

She hugged her dad once more before they left. She was still smiling when Percy came back. He looked at her with a wide grin of his own. Climbing into bed, he flung an arm around her waist, his other hand tangling with her own. 

“I love you, Seaweed Brain,” she whispered, feeling her eyelids begin to grow heavy.

“Love you too, Wise Girl,” he replied, kissing her forehead. Together they drifted off, both with content smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP! Another update!? Right you are, my friends! Count your blessing becuase I don't count on two updates in a day happening very often.  
> This was emotional to write so I hope reading it gives the same effect. This chapter has it's healthy dose of Percabeth fluff, Sally being an absolute rockstar of a mother, and Frederick Chase really trying his best.  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome and LOVED. I mean seriously, you guys are awesome. This is my first fanfic and you guys actually liking it REALLY means a lot.  
> Anyway, hope y'all have a good day and if it's night, a goodnight! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy reflects on his nightmare and has a conversation with an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Percy reflects on his nightmare

Percy abruptly woke not even two hours later. Images of Tartarus swam in his head. His breathing was rapid and he was sweating like crazy. He shifted out of Annabeth’s embrace and sat up. He slowly got out of bed, trying hard not to wake her up, and made his way outside. He walked towards the Sound, attempting to slow his breathing. The night breeze sent a shiver across his bare shoulder and sweat soaked sleeveless shirt. He sat a few feet into the water and closed his eyes, feeling the water beat against his body. He was still shaking slightly, but the water was helping. 

Percy didn’t wake up screaming like Annabeth did. She hated it, saying he suffered in silence. He preferred it this way if it meant he didn’t wake up Annabeth and she didn’t have to worry about him. He knew he shouldn’t have left without telling Annabeth where he was going, but she needed all the sleep she could get and he’d feel too guilty about waking her. He also didn’t know if he could look her in the eye right now. 

His mind was fuzzy as he tried to recall the details of his dream, but the one image that stuck out was Annabeth’s terrified face as she cried for him to stop. He was back down there, feet from Akhlys. She choked on her own poison as Percy imagined it clogging her throat, filling her lungs-

Percy’s breath sped up again as he imagined the torture he inflicted. Visions of that moment plagued his mind more often than not. Akhlys’ shrieks and Annabeth’s cries. 

He dropped his head into his hands as he breathed deeply, trying to slow his heartbeat to a semi-normal rate. His head pounded and there were tears leaking occasionally from his eyes. What were they going to do? Yesterday had been such a good day. Why did he have to go and ruin it? He knew it wasn't really his fault, but at the same time, wasn’t it? He was the one that choked Akhlys. He was the one that made Annabeth so scared of him. She deserved so much better than him. He just hated to think about what would happen when she finally realized that. She would hate that he was thinking like this.

He knew Annabeth had just as many nightmares as he did, if not more. Logically, he knew they could get through this. It would take work, but it was possible. Times like this just made him wonder if that was true. What if Annabeth could get through better when she didn’t have him as a distraction.

“Perseus.”

Percy was up before the person had finished speaking his name. His shoulders were tense and he had Riptide in pen form ready to go. After seeing who it was, his tension didn’t ease any. There she stood in all her regal glory, her grey eyes staring him down with an unreadable expression. 

“Lady Athena,” He spoke in acknowledgement. He didn’t let his guard down, but he didn’t want his girlfriend's mom to smite him for disrespect. She was a goddess after all. 

“Have a seat, we need to talk,” she sat down in the sand and patted the ground beside her. 

Percy just gaped at her. Here he was, feet from the goddess of wisdom and she was just relaxing in the sand at night. She wanted to talk to him as well. Him. Someone she greatly disliked. She didn’t look angry, or like she was going to end him with the snap of her fingers. It was all very confusing.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” His mouth snapped shut and he settled into the sand, making sure to put some distance between him and Athena. 

Her grey eyes danced with the same wisdom and knowledge as they bore into his own. “I wanted to thank you Perseus.”

“Wait, what?” Well, if she didn’t have his attention before, she did now.

“When we first met, I saw you as a smaller version of your father.” She glanced out at the ocean before returning her gaze to Percy. “Your mortality made you all the more dangerous. You constantly went against what you were told, you took stupid risks, and you were overall just a safety hazard. Especially to my daughter, just in more ways than one.

“Love can be a distraction. Love has caused many wars. There’s a reason Aphrodite and Ares go so well together. My daughter is one of the brightest children I have had in a long time. She is capable of so much, and I was worried that your influence would hold her back. I can see now that I was wrong. Everything you have ever done for my daughter has made her stronger. You are her confidant and her partner. I see that now, and it shames me to know I was blind to it before. I know you worry that she would be better without you, but the truth is that she is better because of you.” Athena paused, letting her statement ring out through the night air. “Annabeth has not had the best experience with people choosing her and staying. You continue to do so, over and over again. You continue to choose her every time. She sees this, and she loves you for it. Love can be a distraction, a weakness, but it can also be a strength. I know that you and I did not get off on the best of terms, and I may greatly dislike your father, but I want you to know that I _do_ approve of your relationship with my daughter. Thank you for keeping her safe.”

Before Percy could say anything, Athena was gone. He blinked and she was gone, almost as if he had imagined it, but he knew it was real. Percy sat there, staring wide eyed at the place where she had been. His whole world had been, once again, turned on end. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. He knew she was right. He knew Annabeth wouldn’t be better without him. Sometimes his mind just got away from him. Also, Athena… _approved of him_? He felt a giddy smile grow on his face. 

“Perce?” He turned around and found Annabeth standing on the path that led up to the beach a few yards back. She leaned on her crutches and he could tell she wasn’t a hundred percent awake. He smiled and stood up, jogging over to her and pecked her on the cheek. 

“Hey, beautiful,” He said with a soft smile. He could barely see her blush in the light of the moon, but he knew she did

“Hey,” she smiled, looking a little confused. “You okay? I woke up and you weren’t there. Freaked me out.”

He pulled her into his arms and held her there. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into her hair. She buried her head in his chest. “Didn’t want to wake you up, you needed the sleep.”

“So do you.”

“You got me there, Wise Girl.” She let out a tired laugh, then pulled back to look at him. She placed a hand on his cheek, running her thumb over the bags under his eyes.

“Nightmare?” she asked.

“Ya, but… It’s all better now, I promise.” She observed him for a second longer, before accepting that he was telling the truth.

“What about you? Is that why you woke up?” 

“No,” she replied, poking him in the side, causing him to jump a little. “I think I could just tell you weren’t there.” He pulled her back in and connected his lips with hers. They stood there like that for a while, holding each other in the cover of night. 

When they returned to bed later, Percy stayed awake thinking long after Annabeth had drifted off next to him. He thought about his conversation with Athena and of the girl next to him. Yes, sometimes it was hard to believe that things would get better, but he knew that they would. This was not the end, and they had a whole future ahead of them and as long as they were together, it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HI... Sometimes, it's really hard to think past the bad that is happening in the present, but this is not the end. It will get better and if it's not, that means it's not the end.  
> Thanks for y'alls comments and kudos. They really make me feel all warm and happy inside!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth has a bad morning. Sally does her best to make it better.

Despite her happiness the night before, Annabeth knew it was a bad day the moment she woke up. She had no motivation to get out of bed. She wasn’t hungry. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. She hated days like this. Days where her body and mind just ceased to function right. Days where her mind dragged her to the depths of Tartarus and back, just because. 

Her ankle was killing her. That was something she hated more than anything. Will had called it phantom limb pain. Her brain telling her that the part leg that was clearly not there, was. It made her feel crazy. She was Annabeth Chase. She was known, above everything else, for her mind. It felt stupid to be able to feel something that wasn’t even there. Yet, she couldn’t deny the cramping feeling that radiated throughout where her ankle used to be. She just hated not being able to trust her mind, the thing she had survived off of her whole life.

She looked over at Percy who was drooling slightly as he slept and started combing her finger through his hair. On particularly bad days, she just needed him to keep her grounded. To be there and hold her. She needed to know that he was actually there and not something her mind had fabricated. Especially knowing she couldn’t always trust her mind.

Annabeth knew Percy didn’t get much sleep the night before, having found him on the beach in the early hours of the morning. They had been getting more sleep than before, but they were still plagued with nightmares more nights than not. Nightmares of dangling off that damned cliff. Sometimes, Percy would let go like she had told him to. Sometimes, they fell together, only for them to be separated mid-fall.

More often than not, she dreamed of her and Percy’s future. Their graduation, them in a little apartment of their own. She would dream of the two of them at their wedding or even more common, the two of them playing with little children with black hair and grey eyes. Annabeth, Percy and their family. However, that happiness never lasted. Flames would consume the scene. Sulfurous air would fill her lungs and choke her. The screams of her family resonating echoing loudly around her as everything burned, only for everything to fall silent as she stumbled around blindly, cursed with abandonment, as she screamed and called out for Percy.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Percy shifted next to her. He placed his hand on the one of her own that was resting on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, revealing his sea green eyes that never fail to make her weak in the knees. His eyes, however, were filled with concern. She hadn’t realized she’d been shaking until he wrapped in his arms, holding her tight.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he mumbled into her hair, minutes later. The sun had begun to stream through the windows. She knew they’d have to get up soon and the thought made her nauseous. 

She shook her head. Percy could probably guess what she had been thinking about. They had both been entirely truthful when it came to their nightmares. Both had gone through almost the same thing and they knew talking about it would help. That didn’t mean she wanted to talk about it now. She just wanted to lay there in his arms and forget for a little while. Percy just nodded and kissed her head.

It was about an hour later when someone knocked on the cabin door. Percy untangled himself from both the sheets and herself before moving to answer it. She didn’t bother to look and see who was at the door, just gazing at the spot where Percy had been. Percy spoke quietly for a bit with whoever was there, but she didn’t listen in. She was startled out of her daze by someone sitting next to her and taking her hand. Tense, she turned to look at who was next to her, relaxing slowly as she saw who it was.

“Hello, dear,” Sally greeted softly. She smoothed back Annabeth’s curls and smiled. 

Annabeth attempted to smile back, but it came out at looking forced and almost like a grimace. Sally looked back over at Percy who was still standing at the doorway, observing the scene before him. She smiled and turned back to Annabeth.

\---

Sally brushed her fingers through the golden curls stuck to the teens forehead.

“Percy, hun, why don’t you go down to breakfast, we’ll meet you there,” she said with a soft smile

Percy looked at her, unsure, but nodded. Grabbing a set of clothes, he kissed Annabeth on the forehead, mumbling a quick ‘I love you’ against her skin, and setting off towards the shower house to get ready.

Sally moved to lay down next to Annabeth and wrapped her arm around demigod. She pulled the girl into her side and sighed.

“You know I think of you as my daughter, right?” Sally asked her. Annabeth gave her no indication that she had heard her other than a small nod. “Good, because we’re about to have a mother-daughter talk.” Annabeth didn’t reply. Sally took a breath.

“You know, when I was in highschool, I had this friend. Her mom was really sick. Her dad had left years before and she was left to take care of her mom alone.That’s how we became friends, actually. My uncle was sick and I was still trying to take care of him and go to highschool at the same time. We connected over the fact that we were both dealing with some of the same stuff.

“Junior year, her mom passed away. She was put into the foster system and her depression became worse. Some days, it would be as though she wasn’t even there at all. She’d stare off into space and wouldn’t respond to anyone.” Sally glanced down at Annabeth, who was looking up at her with a confused look. 

“There was one week around Christmas that she was like a ghost. She didn’t talk, didn’t do her work, and floated through the halls like she was in a daze. So, while we were headed to lunch together, I grabbed her and pulled her into one of the bathrooms. I talked to her for the entire lunch period. She didn’t say anything, just looked at me and listened. I told her stories about something stupid that happened in the hall the other day, about the disgusting lunch they served in the cafeteria. I did this everyday for a few weeks until one day, when we sat down, she started to talk. Nothing significant at first, but after some time, she told me a story about her mom, about what they’d do at Christmas time, or how she sang when she cooked.” Sally looked into Annabeth’s eyes, driving her point home. “We continued to do this and over time, she became happier. Anytime she had something on her mind, she’d pull me into the bathroom and we’d sit and talk. The point is, she got  _ better _ . I believe that you and Percy can too. I know these two situations are completely different, but that doesn’t make recovery impossible. The fact that the two of you are still here and still kicking proves that. It’ll take some work, but it’s possible.” Annabeth searched in Sally’s eyes as if trying to figure out if she was lying or not. Eventually, she nodded and she looked back up at the ceiling. After sitting there for a few minutes, Sally was startled when Annabeth began to speak.

“Did anyone tell you what happened when we found Percy?” 

Annabeth was still looking up at the ceiling. She had a small smile beginning to form on her lips. Sally just smiled and shook her head.

“After we had finally made it to New Rome and were on the ground, the six of us were face to face with the Romans. When I finally saw him, it was like everything froze. I’d been searching for eight months and he was there. He was healthy and alive and I just-” She broke off, letting out a small huff of a laugh. “Reyna, she’s the praetor of Camp Jupiter, she started to say something. I honestly have no idea what it was. Me and Percy just broke out running towards each other.”

“That's really cute,” Sally replied. She knew how much Annabeth had missed Percy when he was gone. She was a mess every time she came by the apartment. Annabeth smirked up at her. Sally became confused. “What? I was cute… right?”

“Oh no, it was. It was great. I kissed him, right there in front of the whole city,” Sally smiled. “And then I flipped him over my shoulder.” Annabeth added nonchalantly.

It took a second for Annabeth’s words to sink in, but once they did Sally burst out laughing. Annabeth started laughing as well. 

“I swear-” Annabeth gasped for breaths while laughing. “I swear the Roman’s about attacked me right there!” They roared in laughter. 

“Well, he deserved it!” Sally said, wiping a tear. “He certainly scared us all to death.”

Sally looked over at the teen. Annabeth’s face was contorted with laughter, bright with a smile. Her eyes had lost the glazed look they had before. It felt like she was looking at a completely different person than the one she walked in here to find. She smiled to herself. This was proof that a future full of happiness was possible for the demigods.

They sat there for a while, trying to gain back control of their breathing. Eventually, it was Annabeth that broke the silence. Her voice was hesitant, a stark contrast to the previous smug tone she carried a few minutes prior.

“Hey Sally?”

“What is it, dear?” Sally looked at the girl.

“Perce and I have been talking. New Rome has a college. We would be able to go to college in a safe spot. We could focus on studies and not have to worry about monsters.”

“That sounds really nice, sweetie.” It really did. That’s all Sally’s ever wanted for these kids. To be able to have a normal experience. 

“Ya, it is...” the girl sighed. “We’d have to finish high school first, though.”

“And that worries you?” 

“Ya.” Annabeth nodded and looked away. 

Sally understood their fears. They were safe at camp. They could heal and not have to deal with monsters. They couldn’t go to high school from camp though. 

“Percy and I figured we could talk with you?” Annabeth said it as a question, her face unsure. Sally just smiled.

“Of course, sweetie. We’ll figure something out. We can talk to your dad. Everything will be okay” The girl nodded. 

“Thank you, Sally,” Annabeth said, gratitude evident in her voice.

“Why don’t you get ready and we can go meet Percy and your dad at breakfast.” And a few minutes later, they were headed to the dining pavilion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! School work and musical rehearsals have kicked my butt this week, but I'm am alive!   
> This chapter was also more difficut to write. It had a lot of dialogue and I was very particular about what I wrote. I wanted it to sound the right was and I think it does. This chapter was also longer than normal.  
> I don't expect to get chapters out every day like I had before, so there is going to be more of a wait between updates. The way I see it, the more time I take, the better quality the chapters  
> Anywho, thank you for all the comments and kudos! Y'all's enthusiasm really pushed me through getting this chapter out.


End file.
